Kissa Orlyn
Description At a modest five foot, five inches, Kissa seems harmless enough, if a bit impish. Of course, those who spend any span of time in her presence know better. Slight of stature with long limbs and subtle curves, the half-elf is all lightly padded lean muscle. Although she jokes often about it, her small breasts are the bane of her existance, and anything she wears is designed to make the most of her moderately sized bosom. The elven blood shows through mainly in her face: her wide, vividly green eyes share a slight upwards tilt with her cheekbones, giving her an expression of perpetual anticipation. Slim black brows arch high above her eyes, and her rosebud mouth is rarely still, usually twitching in a smile, a grin or a smirk. Raven-black hair falls to her shoulders, glinting with green lights in the sun instead of the more usual blue or red. A single lock to the right side of her face has been dyed a vivid crimson, and is kept dyed that particular shade. Rarely tying her hair back, Kissa prefers to let it flow and bounce around her shoulders, merely flicking it out of her eyes when needed. A few scars show the effects of a life lived in the fast lane. Her left forearm bears a winding scar, beginning at the back of her hand below her ring finger and traveling around to end on the underside of her elbow. The right side of her neck gleams with a shining white scar, displaying a set of claw marks. Barely discernable at the left corner of her mouth is a tiny white nick, indenting her lower lip. Although she loves to show bits of skin here and there with her wardrobe of thigh-high black leather boots, open-weave leggings and low-cut blouses (with corsets used to enhance her breasts, naturally,) it's the tattoo on her back that Kissa is proudest of. Beginning at the edge of her hairline on the back of her neck and weaving along her spine to the flare of her hips is a pattern of intertwining ivy vines. Inked in emerald green and a gleaming black, they spread a modest three inches across her back, ending in a wild curling of vine and leaf at the base of her spine. Personality Down to earth, practical and realistic mingle with impish good humour and a devious mind for mischief in this half-elf. Although she tends towards blunt and caustic with her remarks, she is capable of being remarkably charming when she puts effort into it. Of course, being raised in a house of ill-repute tends to put a rather... seductive twist on her flirtacious attempts, but it's always served her well. One of her strongest characteristics is Kissa's unwavering belief in the concept of being "fair." While she understands very, very well that life ISN'T fair, she figures that she may as well try to be as even-handed and fair with others as she wishes others were with her. To that extent, if she wrongs someone, she'll offer to let them wrong her in the same manner, no matter what that may involve. Despite her habits of pick pocketing and aimless flirting, she balances things- at least in her mind it balances- by donating small portions of gold to people she thinks need a helping hand. A beggar is almost always certain to walk away from the half-elf with a few extra coins in his possession. The concept of fairness colours everything she does, and Kissa devoutly stands by her word. If she makes a promise, she keeps it. Despite the trouble that's gotten her into in the past- especially involving previous lovers who took advantage of her odd quirk- she still holds that her word is unbreakable. It is, after all, the only real thing of value that she has left. Even her romantic attachments are shaded by her belief in being fair. An equal opportunist, Kissa finds both men and women worthy of regard, and flirts openly with anyone who catches her green eyes. While she is exceptionally flirtacious and makes the most outrageous comments at the drop of a hat, the half-elf is surprisingly steadfast when she's decided that someone's worth offering her heart to. The loss of her beloved Lysandri still aches, but one of Kissa's best charms is her ability to let the past remain precisely that. Background -incoming!- Accomplishments * She's alive! People * Marek Castor -lover, cohort, partner, guard, pain in the ass... She'd be hard-pressed to label exactly what the nobleman is to her, but it's clear by the way they behave around each other that she's having a lot of fun finding out. * Ellise -a drunken evening seems to be developing into something more. What that "more" is, Kissa couldn't say, but at the very least, that bottle of whiskey has found her a good friend. Properties * {Location: Name of Property} ** {Ownership (Sole owner, co-owner (with who?))} Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters